The New Anime I can't think of a name
by OldKiaraAdachi
Summary: ....


-No Title Yet-

Prologue

It all began a long time ago, before most history books even began being written. Near the beginning...

Ever since the beginning of time, evil has been in the world. But long ago, this evil took on physical beings, called "baachi". A baachi was really the spirit of evil, taking the form of an animal. All baachi were pitch black, with piercing red eyes, and could be any animal they wanted too.

For a long time, the human race was terrified of these creatures, for all they did was kill people. It became the "fact" that these were the distroyers, trying to save the world from the domination of the human race. Although this might seem true, they did not know...

But nonetheless, humans got smart, and rose up against the baachi, finding special powers within certain humans, that could defeat these menaces, and save the people from them.

They were simply called the warriors.

As the next many years went on, epic battles took place between the demonic baachi, and the warrior humans. But it was a hundred years later that the largest battle had occured.

The warriors were being led by the strongest of them all, a masked warrior that went by the name Washi, hoping to fight what they thought would be the last fight ever against the baachi. The battle begun strongly, and within the day of its beginning, it looked like the warriors would triuph. The baachi were being killed off easily, and their numbers had become smaller and smaller.

But before anybody knew it, it all backfired. A large group of the remaining baachi formed together, and found a way to combine themselves. In a great fusion, they created another, more powerful baachi; Ryua.

Ryua was different from the others. He could take on the form of a human, a dark shady human, cloaked within black. He prefured though, to shape himself into the form of a dragon. But what was bad about him really, was the pure fact that he had the combined intelligence of all the baachi that had went into his formation, he was intelligent enough, in fact, to speak the many languages humans could.

After his creation, it was over. Many of the warriors died, and the rest retreated, led by Washi. And they plotted on how to win, all in vain.

Many battles took place after that, and against Ryua, all of them failed. The human race began to revert back to their previous state, being attacked by the baachi, and dieing slowly from their attacks. They were terrified, and began to cry out for the warriors to save them like they had many years before. But nothing seemed to be happening.

It was bad, and it looked like the baachi were going to triuph. There was only one chance left as the warriors came out of hiding. Washi once again led the warriors out to face the baachi. This time, he used a powerful spell, to overcome Ryua, and seal him and the most powerful of his baachi away in a closed vase. This vase was then sealed away, to never be found again.

Although this seemed like the end, Washi knew it was not. But by then, the warrior was elderly, and ready to pass on peacefully. He turned to all the warriors in his army, and told them this;

_"From now to the end, the first born child from every generation of your family will have the gift of being a warrior. But with that, will come the great burden. You are to never again speak to the normal people about who you are. Since I will not be here to guide most of those children to the ways of the warrior, I have called upon the spirits of the great warriors before us to incarnate themselves into animals to be the guides for the new warriors. One day, Ryua will find a way out of his prision, and he will once again attempt what he did before. Hopefully this time we will be ready..."_

About a week later, Washi passed on, and they all mourned his death. In his respect, they followed his orders, and never spoke to any one but each other about the warrior race.

And because of that, the warriors and baachi all became a folk tale; a myth, until it was lost forever within old records and tales. Nobody but them knew the real battle thats always taking place... even today...

And so the real story begins...


End file.
